


Ritual

by skyblue_reverie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Jim have a ritual of sorts for when Jim gets back from an away mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

**Title:** Ritual  
 **Author:** [](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/profile)[**skyblue_reverie**](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom & Pairing:** Star Trek Reboot (aka AOS, ST XI, etc.), Kirk/McCoy  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None, except that it's kinda dysfunctionally fluffy, if that ~~makes sense~~ counts as a warning.  
 **Word Count:** around 1400  
 **Summary:** Bones and Jim have a ritual of sorts for when Jim gets back from an away mission. (Hint: it involves slow, sweet sex.)  
 **Disclaimer:** Any resemblance to anything whatsoever is purely coincidental.  
 **A/N :** This was written for [](http://yeomanrand.livejournal.com/profile)[**yeomanrand**](http://yeomanrand.livejournal.com/) and [](http://shinychimera.livejournal.com/profile)[**shinychimera**](http://shinychimera.livejournal.com/). Beta'd by [](http://ennui-blue-lite.livejournal.com/profile)[**ennui_blue_lite**](http://ennui-blue-lite.livejournal.com/) , my beloved BFF.

  


It had become a ritual for them. Whenever Jim got back from an away mission that had gone awry, and after Bones had patched him up and grumbled at him and finally discharged him from sickbay, they'd go back to the captain's quarters - their shared quarters, now - and he'd put Jim to bed. Most nights they curled around each other on their shared bed, their bodies entwined in sleep, but on nights like this, Bones made a show of tucking Jim in with a soft, gentle kiss, then went to catch up on paperwork at Jim's desk, ostensibly so Jim could get some rest, but really so he could draw reassurance from watching Jim sleep, healthy and whole.

Jim would wake up in the middle of the ship's night, silent but speaking volumes with his eyes as he padded over to the circle of golden light illuminating Bones. They both knew Jim wouldn't sleep soundly without Bones beside him, that he'd eventually get up to seek out his lodestar, but Jim's reaching out for Bones was part of the ritual, so they continued to do it this way.

This time was no different, and the fact that the mishap hadn't been serious, had barely resulted in anything worse than a scratch, didn't stop Jim from seeking out the comfort that he needed from Bones, and that Bones needed to offer to Jim.

Bones took him by the wrist, muttering curses under his breath that they both knew he didn't mean, and led him back to the bed.

Now Bones was undressing him, his movements smooth and sure and unhurried. This wasn't a frantic quickie initiated by Jim before shift started, and it wasn't one of Bones' epic seductions either. This was Bones-as-doctor-and-something-more, Bones reassuring himself that Jim was alive, and whole, and offering comfort through the tips of his sure fingers and the caress of his rough palms. Jim loved the feel of those hands against his skin, would never be able get enough, no matter how long he lived.

Bones went over every inch of his body, in a way that he hadn't been able to in sickbay. He was patient, thorough, methodical, and not at all clinical. He dropped achingly tender kisses onto every part of Jim that passed his hands' inspection, and his dark eyes smoldered with protectiveness, possessiveness, and love. It was an addictive combination, and Jim reveled in it.

They made no secret of their relationship, but most everyone thought that Jim led and Bones followed, that Bones wanted and Jim deigned to give, that Jim could walk away at any time and probably would, once something new and shiny caught his eye. They didn't understand at all. The truth was that Jim could never leave Bones, couldn't live even a day without the refuge of Bones' steady affection and fathomless passion. He'd gone for most of his life without love, and now that he had it, he knew he could never survive without it again.

What was unbelievable to Jim was that Bones appeared to feel the same way about him - seemed to need Jim with a staggering intensity. Jim supposed that maybe some people would find that need - verging on obsession, really - to be overwhelming, or scary. Not him. It only meant that he and Bones were tied together with knots that could never be severed. And that was the most secure feeling in the world, the knowledge that no matter what happened, no matter what he did or how badly he screwed up, he had a home in this man.

He pulled his thoughts back from where they had wandered, so he could focus for the moment on the physical. Bones had already removed every last stitch that both of them had been wearing, and now he placed a hand on Jim's sternum, pushing him gently until Jim was lying on his back on the bad. He placed Jim's wrists above his head, gave a look that Jim knew meant he should keep them there. With a small smile, Jim complied.

Fuck, he loved it when Bones got like this, tender and dominating at the same time. It didn't happen that often - Jim wasn't usually willing to be so passive - but on nights like this, he and Bones both needed it.

Bones had now finished his head-to-toe tactile survey of Jim's body, and, having concluded that Jim was uninjured, he proceeded to turn up the heat. He knew just where to touch Jim to drive him wild, and he put all of his knowledge to use now. He rubbed the rough pad of a thumb over Jim's nipple, hard enough that Jim hissed in mingled pleasure and pain. Then he soothed it with a kiss, stroking away the sting with a delicate movement of his tongue. Jim groaned, giving Bones the feedback that he knew he wanted. Bones' eyes turned a shade darker and he kept going, teasing him all over, making Jim crazy with the sensations that he evoked.

There were fingers on his thighs now, and a mouth on his stomach, working their way towards his cock far too slowly. He was hard and aching, thrusting his hips blindly in a desperate effort to get some friction.

Bones kept tormenting him until Jim was gasping and moaning helplessly, involuntarily. Even then, he still didn't touch Jim's cock. But he - oh god - pressed slicked-up fingers inside of Jim, working him open fast enough to be just this side of painful. Jesus, that was good. Nothing could feel better than this. And then he realized just how wrong he'd been as soon as Bones' cock pushed into him, steady and inexorable.

Jim let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob. Bones leaned down and kissed him, deep and slow. He reached over Jim's head for Jim's hands and threaded their fingers together, pressing his palms against Jim's as he pushed his cock in as deep as it would go, and then a little deeper than that.

Jim was in a daze, his world narrowed to the place where their eyes met and held, and the place where Bones had him impaled. He swore to himself that he would always come back to Bones, always find a way. Would never leave Bones alone. He couldn't summon the words to speak it, but he exhaled his vow into every breath against Bones' lips, pressed it into his skin with every clutch of their entangled fingers, and repeated it silently to the universe with every long, slow stroke of Bones' cock inside of him. He'd never give this up. Never, never, never.

When they came, it was with perfect synchronicity and perfect understanding. Jim kept his eyes wide, didn't hide anything from Bones as his body shuddered through its release. And that set Bones off with a low and broken moan, pulsing strongly where he was clasped tight within Jim's body.

In the aftermath, Bones rolled off to the side and pulled Jim with him, tucking Jim's head into the crook of his neck. They breathed together for several minutes without speaking, still communicating with small movements of fingers on each other's bodies.

Jim closed his eyes. There'd been something he'd been meaning to say, something that had been growing between them, momentous and inevitable, maybe since they'd first met. He wasn't sure why he hadn't brought this up before, hadn't taken this final irrevocable step, when it was the thing that he wanted most in the world. But whatever the reason for his hesitation, it was gone now, and the words slipped from his mouth with effortless ease.

"Bones, will you marry me?"

Bones was quiet, and Jim opened his eyes, pulling back his head until he could see Bones' face. His eyes were bright with unshed tears, and he was wearing a ferocious scowl, trying to force them back. Jim's heart beat faster as he waited for the response.

Finally, Bones cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Jim, course I will."

And after that, nothing more needed to be said.

  



End file.
